


Mewtwo and Ambertwo Reborn- Second Chances

by FSAppaneestyUOZC99999999Supremum



Series: Mewtwo OIC2 Series [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Almightiest Mewtwo, F/F, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Multi, Omnipotence, Open Eternal Bonds, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FSAppaneestyUOZC99999999Supremum/pseuds/FSAppaneestyUOZC99999999Supremum
Summary: "But... you died, how can you be here now?""For the same reason you were reborn as this OIC2 Version of yourself... we were given a second chance Mewtwo, and I for one am not about to waste it. I just wish I knew who to thank.""I think I do know Amber, and you know what... nothing even surprises me anymore. I'm so happy right now that I'd believe anything."
Relationships: Mewtwo/Ambertwo Fuji
Series: Mewtwo OIC2 Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669537
Kudos: 4





	Mewtwo and Ambertwo Reborn- Second Chances

_Ambertwo IC2: The Omniarch doesn't own anything, all content and characters are the property of their respective owners. (Did I do that right?)_

_Dedication: To you my ever-present readers; for all who have stuck with my crazy brand of writing and characterization these past years._

Chapter One: A Surprise Visitor in Pokémon Hills and the Grandmaster of all Deifications

_**Life, the great miracle, and the great mystery, since the beginning, humans and Pokémon alike have searched for its meaning; many strange and wondrous legends have evolved from the pursuit of life's mysteries, but none is stranger than this tale… of the most powerful Mewtwo of all…** _

The world of Pokémon was a magical place beyond imagining where magnificent creatures with incredible powers help made dreams come true. So far, over 800 species had been discovered worldwide; from the Kanto Region all the way to the Alola Archipelago. Our story begins in the Decolore Islands found near the Unova Region; in the world-famous nature preserve known simply as Pokémon Hills. Why was it so famous, well because of the events a few short years ago; not to mention the fact that the legendary Bug-Type Pokémon that were present in said event had made their home in this place.

It was here that a certain group of Genesect was enjoying the luxuries of their home and the freedom it provided. Pokeballs were not allowed here, and any human attempting to capture the Pokémon here were immediately removed. For the most part, the Genesect were left alone in their self-made conglomeration and the members of staff on hand managed to keep people from pestering them, but the Genesect had actually learned to coexist rather peacefully with the humans anyways so the people's precautions were largely unnecessary now. Even the formerly aggressive leader of the group; the Genesect known simply as Red, was fine with a few curious Trainers as long as they respected the Genesects' desire to stay free and that they didn't tear the place up. Anyone who came here with ill intent, be they human or Pokémon; were very swiftly dealt with.

Douse was currently off playing in the various flower fields scattered throughout the preserve; whereas Shock, Chill, and Burn were helping with the maintenance and security of their home by doing lookout and preparing berries and other such foods for today's meals. Red himself was doing his usual patrol of Pokémon Hills and the neighboring city; his use of Extreme Speed permitting him to experience Time Dilation and view the city faster than almost anyone could see him. Ever since his encounter with his fellow manmade Pokémon Mewtwo; Genesect had been curiously observing the human's in their day-to-day life. Considering there weren't any humans around 300-million-years-ago when he and his family were first alive; the sudden arrival of a whole new species in a completely different world was igniting within Genesect a strange and alien desire to get out there and see all the new stuff there was to see.

He'd been settled into his new home for well over a decade now, and he was mostly content with the way things are. His fellow Genesect were easily capable of taking care of themselves now. He often wondered whether they truly needed his leadership as much as he believed, but his overprotective older brother instincts weren't going to go away overnight. He was torn between getting out there and seeing the world or staying here and continuing to look after his brethren. He also needed to figure out whether their safety was more important than their freedom to go out and see the world as well. Did he truly have the right to keep them from living as they choose? These were important questions to be sure.

He completed his run of the human-inhabited city and sped off towards his home as an imperceptible red blur. He was faster even than the other Genesect, and with access to moves like Extreme Speed, Blaze Kick, and Shift Gear he was even more unique still. He was confident he was strong enough to make his way in the world, but were his family members?

He arrived to check on Douse first, given that his little sister was the youngest out of all of them and still behaved like a child to boot; even if it had been 10 or so years since her rebirth and she had another 10-years-worth of memories from their old life. He felt much more protective of her than the others given her lack of experience and naivety. He arrived in his sister's favorite flower patch with a burst of sudden and halted speed; the resulting wind creating a slight breeze that thankfully didn't uproot the flowers.

"Douse, how are you faring? Are the neighboring Pokémon treating you well?" Red asked his little sister, dragging her attention away from a couple of bird Pokémon who had met up with them through their mutual kinship with Mewtwo. There was a Swellow, a Staraptor, a Swanna, a Braviary, an Unfezant, and just recently a Mandibuzz and Toucannon all the way from the Alola Region.

"I'm fine Red, and don't worry… these guys are really nice. Hey, guess what big brother; I learned a new technique!" Douse giggled excitedly as Red felt immeasurable pride course through him that his sister was training and getting more comfortable in her modified body. Due to their status as mythical Pokémon he was aware of the fact that they stopped aging past a certain point, and apart from murder or other sorts of unnatural phenomena they would be unable to die of natural causes including old age, disease, sickness, etc. Of course, that didn't make them invincible, and Red was so happy that Douse seemed as committed to learning, growing, and improving her already impressive abilities as the rest of them were.

"Really, that's fantastic Douse! Well don't keep me in suspense; let me see already!" Red exclaimed, his voice gushing with exuberant praise for his baby sister as she got an excited gleam in her eyes as she moved to demonstrate. She was so happy that Red had calmed down in recent years and was finally behaving like the doting and loving big brother she remembered him as in the prehistoric past. It was reassuring for her to know that even though it was a whole new world for them; her brother was back to the way he used to be when it was just them.

"Go… um, what did you call this move again mister Toucannon?" Douse tentatively asked the Alola-born Pokémon; much less sure of herself now that she had her brother here. The last thing she wanted was to screw this technique up in front of him when all she wanted was to impress him.

Toucannon chuckled at her sudden bout of nervousness, clearly her brother meant a lot to her if she was this nervous to use the technique in front of him… especially when she was so sure of herself before he arrived. "Fury Cutter little one, and remember… you don't need to call out the name of your attack every time you use it; just concentrate your thoughts on what you wish your powers to do, and your move pool will react accordingly… provided of course your species is compatible with the move and you've had enough training to access the move." He advised her sagely as Red nodded in agreement.

"He's right Douse, most Pokémon are quite naturally adept at using their various techniques on an instinctive level; though the younger and less practiced we are at it the less versatile our move pools are. To quote the humans, practice makes perfect little sister. Also, I have to admit I'm surprised; I was not aware our species could use that technique." Red added with an impressed look. To think that his own sister had learned a new move that not even he knew they could use; it filled him with immeasurable pride… but also a desire not to get left behind and stay ahead of his siblings. He couldn't help but feel a competitive streak coming on, but held it in for now as Douse created a green energy blade that extended out from her left arm in a three foot sword as she brought it down in a sideways arc and sparred with some invisible enemy. Red noted that the Fury Cutter seemed to grow more vibrant and stronger with its prolonged and successive uses… he suspected that was its specific charm/effect.

"Fury Cutter is a move that grows more powerful with prolonged or repeated use if I'm not mistaken." Red said in a slightly questioning manner, turning to the surprisingly knowledgeable Toucannon who nodded in affirmation.

"Correct, and since you guys appear to be Steel and Bug-type legendary Pokémon; it wasn't much of a stretch to guess that you guys could use it as well. As long as you can keep up a steady offensive onslaught on your opponents; Fury Cutter should allow you to KO even the mightiest of Psychic-types within just the first few repeated uses." The Normal and Flying-type replied; just as Douse wrapped her attack up with a few more wild swings in a berserker fighting style.

"That was awesome Douse." The female Swanna praised the Genesect, who blushed at all the praise as all the other birds added their two cents worth.

She turned to her brother after being showered with congratulations from all sides; valuing his opinion above all others as she gazed at him nervously and shuffled nervously on her feet. Although they were technically family; she had recently been stricken by feelings of a more romantic undertone for her older brother. At first she had been nervous, but Toucannon had reassured her that incest as the humans called it was not as taboo among Pokémon as it was for their kind. He advised her that Pokémon shared whatever feelings they had for their lovers; regardless of who said feelings was for… and breeding between family members was not unheard of.

It definitely helped that no genetic defects could arise from such relations between Pokémon families, and though it wasn't common for some Pokémon he reassured her she had nothing to be ashamed of. Still, it made her more nervous in Red's presence recently and also made her value his opinion on a near infinite scale. The only problem that remained was figuring out how their mating cycles and what not worked in their newly improved bodies. The added Steel-typing also had to be considered; whether their parts were still usable and more importantly… accessible in their exoskeletons needed further validation.

"How did I do Red?" She finally asked him, ignoring the hurricane of thoughts and emotions brewing inside her as Red beamed at her.

"You were absolutely amazing Douse; you need to work on the finesse of your fighting-style when executing your sword based move but that'll come with practice. In terms of raw power however, you're well on your way to rivaling my own strength; I daresay even Mewtwo would've felt that last attack." Red said to her as Douse's eyes seemed to widen and all of the birds were stunned to the point of speechlessness.

"Damn, now that is high praise; from what you guys have told me… this Mewtwo is the most powerful Psychic-type Pokémon on the planet… and she can even Mega Evolve. You should be proud Douse if Red believes you can touch her." Toucannon whistled appreciatively as Douse started bouncing up and down in pure overexcitement.

' _Big brother thinks I can even hurt Mewtwo… oooh, I'm so happy_!' She squealed internally like an excited schoolgirl while Red and the birds shared a collective chuckle at her antics.

"That is an interesting claim… considering I've never met any of your species before now and most certainly am not a female; so the obvious conclusion I've drawn from your conversation is that another one of my kind has been brought into the world, something I had hoped to avoid." A voice suddenly interjected from above them; it was a deep, rich, baritone voice that was both majestic and radiated a note of raw power unlike anything any of them had ever encountered before.

Douse and Red looked up into the sky to see none other than Mewtwo floating up above them; its body faintly outlined with a neon blue light of psychic energy that was off the charts, the light creating a strange sort of whirring, thrumming noise. The first thing that registered in Red's mind was this was not their Mewtwo; something about him felt much stronger than even the powered-up form of his female counterpart.

"Douse, get behind me!" Red commanded his sister in a severe tone that brokered no arguments. Douse felt confused for but a second, but didn't hesitate long before floating behind the protective force field that was her brother and first crush.

Mewtwo sighed at the tenseness exuded by the Genesect and the uneasiness that the different Flying-types gave off. Obviously, they knew right away he wasn't the Mewtwo they thought they knew, and while his blood chilled at the thought of another of his kind being made by humans attempting to play Arceus… he was glad her intentions towards humans and Pokémon alike seemed to be peaceful.

"Such apprehension isn't needed, I mean you no harm." Mewtwo reassured them all as his expression softened at the clearly younger of the two Genesect cowering shyly behind her protective older brother. He'd always had a soft spot for children and for younglings of both humankind and Pokémon alike. Human children exuded a sort of innocence, acceptance, and kindness that many of the adults sorely lacked, and Mewtwo's own experiences with the select few children he'd interacted with had been remarkably positive. Returning to the present he examined these Genesect closer, the cannons attached to their back, along with his own near-limitless knowledge of all things concerning Pokémon- thanks to his inheriting Mew's vast genetic memories as well as the Mew Genome itself… albeit an incomplete and altered variation of it- allowed him to quickly work out that they were manmade legendary Pokémon just as he himself was.

Apparently there was a super rare breed of Bug-type 300-million-years ago that could classify as a Mythical Pokémon in today's terms. A part of him felt bad and like he was intruding on their private memories for doing what he was about to do but it could be necessary for his continued reasonably happy existence as well as their own. A quick psychic scan revealed that a group called Team Plasma was responsible for their creation, and Mewtwo sighed with partial relief. At least it wasn't Team Rocket up to no good again, and Team Plasma was currently disbanded so these Genesect had little to worry about from them as well. Still, he supposed a part of him would always worry so long as Giovanni was still alive, not that he'd resort to killing the man at this point.

"Easy to say, but when you wear the face of our dear comrade and friend but give off a completely different aura it can hard to put stalk on mere words alone." Red rebutted; evidently no slouch either in the intellectual category. Mewtwo was glad he wasn't immediately resorting to violence; the last thing he wanted was an unnecessary confrontation.

"I am just as surprised by this as you are. I was unaware that another of my kind had been made here in this foreign Region. I am Mewtwo, the original one of my kind made in Kanto by Team Rocket's Leader. I'm currently 11-years-old since I came out of the gestation tube, but I know not how long I spent aging artificially in that tube. For all I know it could've been years." Mewtwo explained while introducing himself.

"The original of your kind huh; are you absolutely certain that you're correct about that?" Red questioned him, having seen the raw power the female Mewtwo radiated when in her powered-up form, but this Mewtwo's abilities were off the charts. Perhaps it was possible he was cloned from a much more powerful Mew, and that power carried over to him on a genetic level. Whatever the case, Red didn't like his chances of beating this Mewtwo and was hoping to avoid a fight if he could help it. Still, that wasn't going to stop him from getting answers.

"As far as I knew I was the only one of my kind ever created, so if I was wrong about that then perhaps I am wrong about being the first as well… still, until another comes along claiming to be even older still I will hold to that belief and pray there are only two of us in the world at present." Mewtwo replied in a calculating manner, and Red and Douse both paused to consider this strange version of their friend's words. It was clear he was afraid of the idea of more of his kind existing, which saddened Douse a great deal because she believed that no one should ever have to be the only one of their kind or Arceus forbid the last of their kind. Such a lonely existence was something she wouldn't wish on anybody, and she had a feeling Red felt the same way; though he didn't show it as much.

"Why are you here?" Red asked him, finally getting down to the crux of the matter as Mewtwo sighed and launched into an explanation.

"I had heard rumors of another of my kind whilst traveling abroad for lack of anything to do. I was also intrigued to hear about the mythical Bug-type Pokémon who made this park one of Unova's leading attractions so I decided to investigate." He stated. If Red had any eyebrows he would've been arching one at this very moment.

"You're lonely then, is that it? You wanted other manmade Legendary Pokémon who could relate to your experiences so you would feel less alone in the world." Red observed, and he noticed Mewtwo cocked his head in curiosity as he contemplated the idea that he could even feel lonely.

"I am not intimately familiar with feelings such as loneliness. I actually enjoy solitude and peace and quiet. I came here only because my curiosity was piqued and I was intrigued by the idea of there being more like mere; nothing more, nothing less." Mewtwo replied in an empty tone that was shockingly void of emotions. Red and Douse alike were shocked; either this Mewtwo had no such experiences with that emotion yet or he was repressing his feelings via his psychic powers for whatever reason. Perhaps it was done on such a subconscious level he didn't even realize he was doing it, or maybe his creators failed to give him a warm and compassionate heart. Whatever the reason; Red couldn't help feeling sorry for him and hoped he one day got the experience the joys of love, friendship, and all the other little feelings so many people and Pokémon took for granted every day.

"Well, I hope you found what you were looking for to sate your curiosity Mewtwo." Was all Red said, unable to think of what else to say as Mewtwo nodded absently and prepared to float away to wherever he'd been prior to coming here. It was as his body became more glaringly outlined in that whirring psychic blue energy that Douse found her voice, shocking Red and the various Flying-types who had watched the exchange between the two legends without saying anything.

"Wait, at least let us have you over for breakfast… we have lots and lots of berries. Any Mewtwo is a friend of our family's and I bet you could use the company." She offered to him with a hopeful gleam in her shining, metallic eyes. Mewtwo's neutral expression softened a considerable deal as he felt touched by her gracious offer; he'd never been offered a seat at someone's dinner table before and the kindness this youth emanated warmed his stone cold heart for a brief moment. Red felt hope brewing within him upon seeing that expression, maybe this Mewtwo wasn't an entirely hopeless cause with his feelings after all. He hoped Mewtwo would take her offer; because nobody should have to lead such a sheltered and isolated life, it wasn't healthy and Pokémon were stronger in groups.

"I appreciate your offer little one, maybe more than you know… but it is best for me not to stay in any one place for too long when it is inhabited. I bring trouble wherever I go, and unlike the ones that created you my makers are still a very formidable threat and their Team is still fully operational." He responded, and in that moment Red realized why this Mewtwo suppressed his emotions and stayed isolated from everyone. He was trying to keep his own problems from dragging others down with him, and only saw himself as a burden or a threat to other people and Pokémon. Then again, if this Team Rocket hunted him in the past and threatened him and his friends just because he was alive and free, then who was to say they wouldn't do it again?

As though sensing his thoughts, Mewtwo turned to him. "The man who orchestrated my creation had his memories of myself and my fellow clones erased along with anyone who was present during our final confrontation. However, I still need to tread on the side of caution as it were… they could still have files of me on record either in hardcopy or on their computers, or someone who I was willing to trust with my secret could have the truth forced out of them due to any number of circumstances.

All it would take is me being a little bit too interactive with the local Pokémon or human witnesses to put me right back to where I started… constantly looking over my shoulder and wondering if the today is the day they'll finally find me. I'd never be able to stop running." Mewtwo replied to Red's own thoughts, and while the older Genesect genuinely understood where he was coming from poor Douse was adamant about having him for dinner.

"But you shouldn't have to suffer and lead such an unfulfilling life just because these people would be after you for it! I say let them come; we can drive any and all bad people away when we work together! We can protect you Mewtwo!" She insisted in exclamation as Mewtwo's heart felt like it had been torn in half upon seeing her glossy eyes watering. He wanted nothing more than to accept her offer, but he couldn't… he just couldn't. It was too big a risk, not just for him but for anyone who got close to him.

"Douse, that's enough! Don't make this any harder for him than it has to be!" Red ordered her in a commanding but big-brotherly tone. True to his authority and the power he had over the other Genesect she had to obey him in most circumstances… except the ones the felt most strongly about as she and his other brothers and sisters once proved. Still, this was not one such occasion, and Douse fell silent; though she looked miserable at the thought of anyone such as Mewtwo having to lead such a life as he did.

Red adopted a much more tender expression as he wiped away her tears. "Go get ready for dinner alright… I'll be right behind you." He whispered to her softly.

"O…Okay." She sniffled, before she floated away in slightly better spirits. Mewtwo and Red both watched her go, a look of concern on the shiny Genesect's face and one of pleasant surprise on the Legendary catlike Pokémon's.

"She's that cut up over my circumstances, truly a kind and compassionate soul." Mewtwo remarked in slight awe, his feelings betraying him as Genesect could practically _feel_ how touched he was despite himself.

"Is there any chance you can take her up on her offer; even if only for tonight?" Red asked in him a slightly imploring tone, more for his sister's benefit than for his own or Mewtwo's.

"I am truly sorry, I never meant to hurt anyone with the way I live; even if it is a necessary evil it doesn't mean I am actually happy with it." Mewtwo apologized, but Red waved it off.

"It's alright, she's strong… she'll find a way to move past it, but you're right; she's always been compassionate like that. I admire her ability to muster up feelings for someone she hasn't even met 10-minutes-ago." He responded in an adoring manner.

"I imagine that such an endless capacity to care for all others would be absolutely emotionally exhausting; I envy her nonetheless, feelings are not quite so easy for me most days, let alone feelings so strong." Mewtwo commented.

"You seemed to be just fine with expressing your feelings when you were touched by my sister's offer earlier. Not to mention how heartbroken you looked when you realized you were going to have to reject that offer." Red observed astutely, and Mewtwo nodded.

"Emotions can sometimes overcome me during fleeting moments, like a reservoir of excess water spilling out over the top of a Bibarrel dam. But I've built an impenetrable wall around most of my emotional energies and for good reason. Given the nature of my psychic powers and the fact that some of the only emotions I have any experience with are negative ones like anger and betrayal, I feel this is the best course of action. I may talk like I am every Pokémon Researcher's dream, but the truth is I have very little life experience and experience with emotions in general. And I'd imagine that will remain the case until I am no longer among the living. If I ever lost control, I could devastate the very world… in fact I almost did once upon a time." Mewtwo explained as the Genesect nodded understandingly.

"Such power is a terrible privilege, but one thing I have learned is that we should surrender our illusions of control Mewtwo; because honestly, we're never truly in control of anything and we'd be much happier if we accepted that. And when it comes to our emotions, bottling them up is not a good thing, because the longer we suppress them… the bigger the explosion. You may not think you deserve the life that man has given you, or that you must always live life in the shadows because of what you are. But there are people and Pokémon in this world who don't care about any of that, and who would stand by you for better or for worse no matter what sort of excess baggage you bring to the table." Red responded sagely, honestly surprising himself with how much wisdom he'd acquired over the last few years.

"Bottling them up may be the only recourse I have… if I let my anger and my feelings out I may never stop letting them out, and I may never be able to let them go. And what about when Team Rocket comes for me again, or some other humans learn of my value and try to make me theirs?" Mewtwo argued stubbornly, and Red resisted the urge to facepalm. This Mewtwo was as stubborn as he was back when Mewtwo took him up into the stratosphere.

"Like Douse said, let them come… so long as we are aware of the threat we can always devise ways to drive them off or even eliminate them entirely if it comes to that. If you spend the life they gave you constantly looking over your shoulder, then they've already won and beaten your quality of life right out of you haven't they? What's the point of living at all if you're not going to live life in the first place? What is life without risk Mewtwo? These are important questions that you need to ask yourself Mewtwo."

"Besides that, I pity the poor soul who pisses either you or Douse off… her powers are growing incredibly strong at an exponential rate. And I honestly pity the idiot even more so who would try to get to a Pokémon as powerful as you clearly are through the people and/or Pokémon you love. So why don't you take a moment to stop second-guessing yourself and take what you want out of life? If trouble follows you around then simply believe you and the ones you're close to have the strength to fend that trouble off." Red emphatically stated as Mewtwo looked nonplussed by the incredible wisdom of this Genesect. He did not expect this of all things when he first arrived here, and a lot of that Red said made a lot of sense.

"That was… remarkably profound; I thank you for your kind words of wisdom on the matter, they were… helpful." Mewtwo admitted as Red breathed a sigh of relief. It would seem this Mewtwo could be taught as well.

"So does that mean you've changed your mind about not accepting Douse's offer?" Red asked. He didn't want to push, but having Mewtwo accept the offer was proof he was at least considering Red's words and not just brushing them off. Mewtwo nodded, and Red could've sworn he had something akin to a smile on his face.

"Lead the way."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, what do you think?" Douse asked with curiosity to match a Mew as the cloned psychic Pokémon looked all around him with distinct wonder.

"It's a very well built conglomeration; the woven silks' composition doesn't match with any of the known Bug-type moves like Sticky Web or the like so I'd imagine it's your species' own special type of webbing." Mewtwo commented obligingly; having been left alone with Douse to be given the grand tour while Red and the others prepared their dinner. He couldn't help but feel his heart melting at the young Genesect's gleeful response to his commentary; which wasn't much repayment as far as he was concerned when these kind Pokémon not only welcomed him graciously into their home but also trusted the safety of their youngest sibling with his company without asking so much as a single question. Either these Genesect were the most trusting manmade Legendary Pokémon ever, or they were confident in their ability to overcome any obstacle in their path so long as they remained a family unit.

"What are you thinking about?" Douse questioned him incessantly, and while that inquisitiveness might have annoyed Mewtwo if it were anybody else; he always had a soft spot for kids… particularly female children, though he never really understood why.

"Just wondering how different my life would've been if I had been created as part of a family unit like you all have been; I'm honestly kind of envious." Mewtwo admitted, deciding he should be as honest as he could. Douse looked at him with a confused gleam in her shiny, metallic eyes.

"Why, everyone's got family somewhere… even you do I bet. I bet you have lots of family out there that you don't even know about." She optimistically stated, and Mewtwo smiled sadly; wishing so much he could share in her enthusiasm.

"Unfortunately, the scientist who made me said I was the first specimen who survived after many failed attempts at cloning a Pokémon to prove his theories. I guess I just wasn't as lucky as you were Douse, but that's okay… life deals everyone a different hand I suppose." Mewtwo tried reassuring her, but to his surprise she shook her head stubbornly.

"But there _is_ more of your kind out there now, so either your maker was lying or he didn't know as much about the Mewtwo species as he thought he did." She told him.

"Yes, but she was made by another group of scientists who used a different genetic sample; probably from an entirely different Mew. She wouldn't actually be my blood relative." He whispered back to her.

"So what? Family isn't just about blood you know, and merely watching people from a distance doesn't make them a part of your life. I think the main problem you have is that you've had nobody to share your life with, but if you can't be with family; then maybe all you need to do is find a mate… someone who would be willing to bear you a son or a daughter." Douse suggested as Mewtwo's eyes widened.

"I… admit I never really thought about the prospect of a mate, but no Douse… I don't think it works like that. I'm a manmade, synthetic lifeform; I was crafted by science and not by Arceus's will or procreation. For all I know, I'm not even capable of mating or procreating myself; besides, why would anyone want to be with a freak of nature like me?" Mewtwo asked, not sure why he was effectively laying his soul bare to a near stranger; especially a stranger with the mindset of a young girl. But for some reason, these Genesect had proven to be wise beyond their years, and he couldn't seem to stop spilling his guts out anyways; what was wrong with him today?

"I don't think that's true; you've proven on multiple occasions just today alone that you are capable of feeling just as strongly as any naturally born Pokémon. I don't doubt you could be a wonderful mate and a father Mewtwo… so long as you find the right girl." Douse said with such soul-crushing certainty that even Mewtwo found it hard to dispute her.

"Even if that is true, there are so many other things stacked against me; genetic compatibilities, finding a mate who loves me genuinely and truly enough to stay with me after the children are born, and the fact that I'm a mix of Mew's DNA and the DNA of a human. Where do I draw the line? And do I look for a mating partner in a human or a Pokémon? Don't think I haven't considered these questions long and hard; there is actually a certain time during the year where I feel lonelier and more compelled to find a mate than normal, and I've long since suspected that's my mating cycle… but who in the world could ever love something like me?" Mewtwo confided sadly, having been unable to truly cry for as long as he could remember, but still capable of feeling sadness. Perhaps tear ducts were not part of his body's makeup; though there was one time where he could've sworn he felt a warm liquid gathering behind his eyes… the day he and Mew killed that boy in their ensuing battle.

Douse sighed… this Mewtwo was way too set in his ways for words alone to work; so maybe she would have to show him. "Come with me… there's something I want to show you before we join my brothers and older sister for dinner. And by the way, I know _I_ could grow to love you; that's something at least. I mean, okay… maybe I wouldn't love you as a mate… but I could see you being part of our family." Douse requested before floating away; leaving him to ponder her words for a second or two before hastening after her… for once not using his own psychic powers to levitate and content to run on his own two feet.

They arrived in what appeared to be some sort of a Pokémon-styled nursery; with a nest full of leaves stitched together by more of those silken webs that the Genesect branded. That wasn't what surprised Mewtwo however; what did surprise him was the group of three very obviously fertile eggs lying neatly inside of that nest. Even without his psychic powers; he could sense the healthy baby Genesect growing inside of them, and his eyes widened as he regarded them with a level of awe he didn't realize he was capable of possessing.

Douse would've smiled if she could, seeing his expression as he examined the eggs from every angle, but careful not to touch them or get too close… evidently aware of how protective a mother Pokémon could be. Mewtwo turned to Douse after several long moments of silence, his expression a mix of amazement and what almost seemed like hope. "Are they… yours?" He asked her, and Douse shook her head.

"Oh, goodness no… I'm a bit too young yet for that sort of thing. They're my sister's; she's been mated to one of my older brothers for some time now, and while they didn't share how they got around our metal exteriors they said there is a way." Douse cooed in pure delight before giggling at Mewtwo's floored demeanor. She could see he was considering her words very thoughtfully, and thanked the stars and the flowers for distilling such profound wisdom and intelligence in her species.

"I… thank you for this Douse; your words have helped a great deal more than you know." Mewtwo admitted gratefully, and Douse nodded her metallic head before indicating the door behind them.

"Come on, we better get heading to dinner before sister realizes we were near her nest; she's really territorial of her babies you know." Douse suggested as Mewtwo got up from kneeling on the floor and followed her out the door. Douse didn't want to get her hopes up too soon, but she was feeling pretty good about her chances with becoming this other Mewtwo's friend, and before the day was over maybe they'd even have a new household member. At the very least, he could be a very frequent visitor; she would've smiled at the thought if her metallic exoskeleton permitted such a facial expression, but as it was she settled for letting her smile show in her shiny metal eyes.

XXXXX

"That's quite an abundance of berries you have set up here." Mewtwo commented upon seeing the large pile of Oran, Sitrus, and other types of berries all set in a neat pile overtop of a giant leaf; surprised by how much a family of 5 Genesect was capable of eating.

Red nodded between bites while he and his brothers and sisters dug in with gusto. "This park has thousands of berry trees scattered throughout it with berries of all sorts; there's never any shortage of food around here and enough to go around for all of the Pokémon that live here year round, even during the winter season." He explained while Mewtwo tentatively lifted a Lum berry in his three-fingered hands; trying his best not to squish it before popping it in his mouth. His eyes widened at the delicious taste of the fruit juices and he smiled before starting to eat with an intensity to match his hosts; his table manners surprisingly closer to humans compared to the Genesect… not that he wasn't used to being around a Pokémon's table manners or lack thereof of course.

"Sounds like this place is an excellent haven," Mewtwo stated conversationally, and Douse nodded excitedly.

"Yep, catching the Pokémon that live here is forbidden; it's a nature preserve, and even the five of us have been left alone for the most part!" She excitedly replied, biting into a Pinap berry with gleeful abandon.

"And, what would you all do if and when a poacher shows up with no regards to the local laws?" Mewtwo couldn't help but ask; genuinely curious as to how they would handle such a situation as all 5 Genesect stopped eating to look at him. Red was the first to recover from the shock of being asked such a question; they'd never had to deal with such a situation and hoped they never would. Red couldn't say he didn't think about it though; from what he observed, not every human was as respectful of the laws and boundaries set by their rulers as others were.

"I'd feel a great swell of pity for the poor soul who came to my home looking for trouble." Red replied in a dangerous tone, and Mewtwo couldn't help grinning savagely. Clearly, these Pokémon had a much more badass streak than first impressions would tend to suggest.

"You all can count on my help defending your home if something like that happens; after what you've all done for me so far it's the least I can do. Besides, I have an ability that allows me to modify the humans' memories using my psychic powers; any Poacher who comes here isn't going to leave with their memories of what transpired here intact. Of course, I'd still prefer to tread on the side of caution where humans are concerned, but seeing you all here together and willing to congregate so near a human settlement without fear has inspired me. Maybe I have been alone too long; even with all of my powers I've realized there are some things I can't do alone." He promised, and the Genesect all regarded him with unreadable expressions before Red nodded.

"We'd welcome any help you could provide us; still, I hope it never comes to that. For the past several years the humans have left us alone though; so I am feeling pretty optimistic in any case." The shiny Genesect replied while Douse decided to add her own two cents worth.

"You're welcome to stay the night if you like." She offered, and Mewtwo didn't respond to her right away.

"You three don't really talk as much, do you?" Mewtwo asked Shock, Burn, and Freeze; all of whom went back to eating without saying a word.

"They don't really talk much at all really; Red says it has something to do with the experiments done on us and they just didn't retain the ability from when we were first alive. It's a shame… they all used to be such fun." Douse sighed in a saddened tone as Mewtwo's heart went out to her. This was just another classic case of humans trapping innocent Pokémon inside of a life that wasn't theirs. He was lucky in that at least; he only had a few incoherent memories he inherited from Mew and nothing more… he was entirely his own Pokémon. These Genesect had a completely different life back in the Prehistoric past, and now they were cloned against their will into a world they didn't belong in. He couldn't help feeling sorry for them; maybe his only knowing his life as a clone was some sort of hidden blessing. He wondered briefly how he would've turned out if he had inherited all of Mew's memories; no doubt his personality would've been vastly different if he did.

"I am sorry to hear that; you know… I once created Pokémon clones of my own so that I didn't have to be completely alone… and while I haven't dabbled in that field in a long time I was a great deal ahead of any other mind in that field back when I first recreated the laboratory where I was created. It might not be perfect, but I might be able to make some adjustments to your brothers and sisters to fix their voices; that is, if you're willing to trust me with it." Mewtwo decided to offer them as the three mostly mute Genesect shuffled in their seated positions while Red and Douse took a moment to consider his words.

"I don't think that will be necessary; Red can understand them thanks to his special powers… I think that's enough for now at least, and they are happy all things considered. Now, are you going to take up my offer to stay the night or not?!" Douse impatiently replied while reiterating her question from before. Mewtwo's typical response of denial was on the tip of his tongue, but he held it back. After everything he'd discussed with both Douse and Red respectively; it would be remiss of him to continue living in isolation the way he had thus far. At the very least, he should take strides and steps to try and improve his quality of living; because like Red said… if he lived and died alone while constantly looking over his shoulder, then his creators had already won. If he was truly going to live the best life he could, he was going to need to stop being so worried about discovery all the time.

' _You're alive, and life is wonderful_ …' a voice suddenly echoed at the back of his mind; causing his eyes to widen and him to almost spit out the Pinap berry he was sampling. He'd heard that voice before… a very long time ago when he was still asleep in the gestation tube; the young female voice that haunted him with its near angelic kindness and warmth. He hadn't thought about that in years, and to this day he didn't know why those words were ingrained in his subconscious or why they haunted him so badly. Still, he couldn't deny the truth behind this apparition's words; maybe being alive was meant to be wonderful and he was simply going about it the wrong way.

"Mewtwo?! Is… everything okay?" Douse suddenly interrupted his thoughts with a concerned voice; jarring Mewtwo back to reality as he nodded slowly; still in a daze from what just happened.

"I think so, just had a really strange flashback to when I was first created, but I remembered something important. To answer your question from before; I think I will take you all up on that offer, assuming of course that's not an imposition." Mewtwo finally decided as all 5 Genesect shook their heads negatively; Douse more vehemently than any of the others. Mewtwo smiled at their reassurance; feeling warmth towards this kind family of Bug and Steel-types that he didn't think he was capable of harboring for any other living creature apart from Pikatwo or Meowthtwo.

They didn't ask what his flashback had been about or what he remembered, and for that Mewtwo was especially grateful. For some reason, something about that particular memory felt private and intimate beyond compare… like there wasn't anyone alive in the entire world he could ever share it with. Red took it from there as the last of the berries were finally eaten. "We have a bed of leaves set up for you in one of the other rooms. Just so you know; Douse made it for you so it might not be the most neat and tidy accommodations you're accustomed to." Red remarked in a teasing tone.

"Hey, I did really good! I even stitched them right on the third try." Douse protested in a whining, childish voice as Mewtwo smiled endearingly at their antics.

"I'm sure I'll be comfortable with whatever kind of bed Douse made for me." He said, and he could see Douse beaming at him with her eyes before she threw a very superior look over at Red; causing all 5 Genesect to share a collective chuckle… including Freeze, Shock, and Burn.

"Well then, I guess it's time we all went to sleep. Douse, I'll be tucking you in tonight and Mewtwo… if you need anything we're all in the next room over." Red informed him as Mewtwo nodded; remembering that as the room he and Douse visited earlier to see the eggs. He had come here merely to gain information on his female counterpart, but wound up with an entire family of likeminded souls. These Genesect have been nothing but accommodating to him and he would be forever grateful for them taking him in without even questioning it.

With those feelings of warmth and genuine goodwill fanning nicely in his heart; Mewtwo teleported out of the dining room area and inside of the guest room they had set aside for him… the asymmetrically woven nest of leaves and silken string rendering Douse as all the more endearing in his eyes as he made like the cat Pokémon he was and started circling around it a couple of times… even going so far as to knead at it with his claws for a bit to work out the kinks in the bed before he laid down inside the surprisingly comfortable, multilayered pile of leaves with a contented sigh. He was asleep almost the instant his head landed on the makeshift pillow; blissfully unaware of the worldview-shattering dream that awaited him, or the fact that his life was about to change forever more, in ways too big for even a creature of his power and intelligence to fathom.

XXXXX

_Mewtwo knew he was asleep the second his surroundings changed from a warm, cushy bed of leaves to a place of great familiarity to him. The city he'd been protecting and watching over for the past several years laid spread out all around him. The psychic cat floated in midair as the overpowering, instinctive sense of surrealism one associated with dreams flooded him pervasively… letting him know in no uncertain terms that this conjuration of his home for the past decade was not the real deal._

' _I call this my remember place… isn't it pretty?' The voice of his haunting angel suddenly echoed throughout the landscaping of his dream; startling Mewtwo's dream self slightly as he couldn't recall the last time his ghost had spoken to him in his subconscious more than once on the same day. It was undeniably the voice of a human girl, and a young one at that, but why? Why did this disembodied voice continue to haunt him so?_

" _Who… are you?" He couldn't help but ask, his inner voice reaching out with all of its power to try and grasp even the slightest trace of something tangible… only to come back emptyhanded; as he always did._

' _It's me silly… don't you remember me Mewtwo?' It asked him in a displeased tone, and Mewtwo wracked his brains for all he was worth to try and recall anything… from the briefest encounters he's had to the more memorable ones. Finally, after combing through the sum total of every memory of his lifetime; he had no choice but to conclude that he didn't know who this voice belonged to._

" _I… don't know who you are." He admitted; feeling guilty that he couldn't remember her, for reasons he couldn't understand._

" _As someone who has tampered with memories before himself; I'm honestly surprised you're just giving up like that." Another voice suddenly telepathed to him. This one was masculine and most likely a fully grown adult male voice, but there was something strange… different about it. Unlike the voice of the girl; Mewtwo didn't recognize this voice at all, either consciously or unconsciously._

" _Okay, who are you?!" Mewtwo demanded; wanting nothing more than to just sleep in dreamless oblivion, but clearly that wasn't going to happen tonight. As someone who had taken a great amount of time learning how to manipulate his dreamscape via his psychic powers; Mewtwo knew that these apparitions were not merely conjurations from his own psyche but full-blown dream walkers. Certain Psychic-type Pokémon were capable of invading dreams, as was a notorious Dark-type legendary Mewtwo secretly hoped he'd never have to meet, so he knew that a lucid dreamer such as himself should not have been influenced by these invaders unless they were dream manipulators themselves._

" _You can calm down Mewtwo; I'm not a Darkrai." It reassuringly stated, though unsurprisingly Mewtwo was not all that reassured._

" _Then who or what are you?" He demanded irately; readying his psychic powers and manifesting them inside his dreams just in case he needed to prevent a psychic attack._

" _Hmm, that's a surprisingly difficult question to answer; you can call me Thomas, or Tom for short, though in this form I'm usually called Nate." The male voice answered him obligingly as the aforementioned Thomas aka Nate manifested within Mewtwo's own dreamscape; allowing the Psychic Cat Pokémon to get a good look at him for the first time since this dream started. What was projected onto his mind's eye was the image of an adult male human as tall as Mewtwo himself or taller; with long, messy brown hair, pale skin, and inhumanly vibrant golden eyes with a polychromal tinge. He wore a red, tennis-style visor with a black and white Pokeball logo which seemed to keep his hair out of his face, making it fluff slightly at the top._

_His attire comprised of a dark blue, short-sleeved jacket and fawn-colored knee-length shorts. Mewtwo couldn't see it very well, but there was a glossy black wetsuit highlighted with greenish-blue bands that went all the way to his elbows and covered almost the entirety of his legs. To top it off; he wore red and black sneakers with no socks underneath, had black, skin-tight latex gloves that covered both of his hands all the way to the wrist, and a beaded necklace with the letters TIBIB spelled out on each individual bed; creating an abbreviation that Mewtwo couldn't even begin to guess at._

_The Psychic-type legendary took a moment to compose himself as his dream was invaded by this intrusive Entity; not sure what was going on but determined to get to the bottom of things. Gone were the days where he would've resorted to violence as a first resort; he was something of a pacifist these days, preferring to solve his problems non-violently and with words instead of attacks. "Normal people don't just randomly invade dreamscapes, but if you had truly intended me harm you probably would've attacked me by now; so, care to explain what you're doing here then?" Mewtwo inquired curiously as the man called Nate continued floating out above the representation of Mewtwo's city with him._

" _I'm here to make you an offer, an offer that will no doubt be met with indecision and hesitancy on your part at first, and one I will give you all the time in the world to decide on if you need me to." Nate answered him vaguely without explaining what this offer of his was. Mewtwo's dream-nostrils flared, and his physical body in the waking world imitated the action as well._

" _Let me guess, you want to make me an offer to join forces with you and take over the world, is that it? Been there, done that… come back with something more original next time." Mewtwo retorted with shocking amounts of sarcasm that he'd picked up from watching over the humans in the city he'd been protecting for a number of years now._

_Nate's response to that was to chuckle. "No, no, no, nothing so infinitesimally small-scaled; I can promise you that. I wish to give you the power to become your IBIB self; the most supremely omnipotent incarnation of Mewtwo not only in your world but in all worlds, dimensions, parallels, creations, etc. in the whole of the ZOF Realm. You'll be able to become a force for good on a scale beyond imagining even for one with your considerable reference frame." He elaborated further as Mewtwo's eyes widened with shock for a second; before he recovered quickly and narrowed his eyes._

" _I do not need your help or anyone else's to become as strong as can be; so leave my dreamscape at once and go bother someone else." Mewtwo stubbornly opposed the notion that Nate tried to feed him. There was no power this person could give him that Mewtwo did not already possess the potential to achieve on his own if he was so inclined._

" _Such hubris and vanity; no matter what you might think there are always going to be limits to your strength Mewtwo… finite limits. No matter how much training or power you acquire; you'll never reach a true level of infinity. Such is the way it is and has always been for you finite creatures. But there are skills and abilities that only someone like me can give you… a level of strength and power you could never, ever reach on your own; the question you've gotta ask yourself is, would you be willing to set aside your pride to acquire the powers of a God?" Nate rebutted in a compelling way, and before Mewtwo could answer he interjected._

" _I do not require an answer from you right this second; take some time to think about it both now while sleeping and out there in the waking world. I will say that this is not a decision to be made lightly… for it will rewrite every aspect of your existence on the Godliest of all levels; you'll never be the same Mewtwo you were before ever again, and it'll fuck you up in ways no mortal sentient mind can ever fathom." He said in a grave, soul-chilling tone that made Mewtwo's spine tingle with slight apprehension as Nate winked at him cheekily and disappeared from view within his dreamscape… leaving Mewtwo to float alone in the silence of his conjured night with only the stars, the moon, and the bustling dream-city down below for company._

" _It has to be some sort of trick; what he was saying… it can't be real what he's offering me." Mewtwo tried to convince himself of this, he really, really did… but he'd seen enough of the world of Pokémon to know that strange things like this happened almost on a daily basis. Still, there was a limit there somewhere… becoming an omnipotent deity version of himself simply wasn't possible, and what would he even do with that kind of power? The mysterious Nate didn't even bother to explain why anyone would ever have need of such vast abilities!_

" _Mewtwo, remember me… promise me you'll remember." The disembodied voice of his haunting angel appeared again. Mewtwo's eyes contracted as he attempted in vain to track the source of the voice, but either it was untraceable or it was literally one with every corner of his dreamscape; rendering it pervasive. He opted to simply focus on the city below him and let his dream play out how he willed it; content to ignore the voices and strangers in his head and deal with them when he woke up._

_He had the feeling that this wasn't the last he'd see of that strange Nate person, but he'd be ready for him when he did reappear. All and all, this had been a good day for him and a day of firsts. Even with the current strangeness happening, he was confident he now had friends in his corner who were willing to help him out, and for the first time in forever; he didn't feel a gnawing sense of loneliness in his heart._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mewtwo awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and revitalized; noting that as arguably the best night's sleep he ever had. Strange dream-walkers aside, he'd gone to bed with a full belly and a heart filled to the rim with feelings of warmth, good will, and companionship… something he only now realized he sorely needed. Ever since his fellow clones had departed to find their own way in the world; Mewtwo had been traveling abroad and learning all he could while never straying too far from his favorite city for too long.

Something about New Metropolis felt like home to him, and Mewtwo had always thought it was because of the word New in the city's designation; since that was an indirectly familiar correlation of his base on New Island. But now, he wasn't so sure, and had the feeling that his connection with the city he called home was more… intimate.

In his travels, he had also not skipped out on his training and maintaining his form as best he could. He quickly worked out he could go for long periods without food or even sleep but would eventually have to stop and rest while refueling somewhere. He also realized that while he wasn't as versatile as Mew was in the move pool department, he was no slouch either. Moves like Psych Up, Power Swap, Skill Swap, and many, many others were a part of his repertoire. Power and Guard Swap combos along with Me First were extraordinarily useful for dealing with a potentially superior opponent, not that Mewtwo expected to run into such a Pokémon unless Arceus himself decided to pay him a visit.

It was a shame he couldn't use Guard Split, as Mewtwo was not as physically or even specially durable on a base level as he would like; though a couple of Barriers and Amnesia along with Light Screen and Reflect more than made up for his otherwise subpar defenses in comparison to his absurd offenses.

His creators had obviously had his offensive prowess in mind when designing him, but Mewtwo was glad he could cover his own ass in the defense department as well. He didn't have much in the way of speed boosts, but he was so fast fundamentally that it didn't really matter, and he could still train to increase his speed the old fashioned way. Still, apart from that and really annoying things like speed priority; he was pretty much set, and the right use of Psych Up or even Skill Swap against the right opponents could give him access to speed boosting abilities anyways. He also had the ability to use Mimic and Metronome, and if he was really lucky with the latter he'd land on something like Agility.

He was prepared to deal with almost any opponent that was a Pokémon, and even had the ability to fight back against his main weaknesses with moves like Fire Blast and Flamethrower for Bug-types, Focus Punch, Aura Sphere, and Focus Blast for most Dark-types, Shadow Ball for most Ghost-types, and even stuff like Earthquake for blasting apart Steel-types and their otherwise formidable resistant nature against his Psychic attacks.

He knew he always had ways to improve though, moves he hadn't learned yet, power-levels he hadn't reached yet, different move combos he hadn't tried yet. He was constantly on the lookout for strong opponents to test his newly acquired skills against. And he also wasn't so arrogant or cocky that he believed he could step into the same ring as a Darkrai and expect not to be in for the fight of his life. He could still win if he was smart, but a single Dark Void coupled with Darkrai's ability and Arceus knows what else would be absolutely nightmarish; not to mention it was a legendary Dark-type that had a natural rivalry with Cresselia, meaning it had plenty of experience battling Psychic-types of the legendary caliber.

Still, Mewtwo was honestly curious how he would fare, and wondered if there was anything in his considerable move pool that could offset the effects of Dark Void. He was fortunate to be blessed with the ability to use both Sleep Talk and Safeguard, but where they enough? He honestly wasn't sure if he could cover every one of his weaknesses; no matter how versatile he was he wasn't truly Mew… and that was always going to be the one thing his original had over him. Loathe though he was to admit it, but he and Mew still hadn't reached a decisive conclusion in their battle despite Mewtwo trying to convince his original to let him try again.

He had a bit of a superiority complex, and he didn't like leaving something like that undecided or unfinished. Even if his personal vendetta against Mew had faded, his innate desire to be the strongest had not faded anywhere near as strongly. Sadly, he hadn't seen his old friend in a couple of years now, and had been unable to locate him in any of his usual hiding places. He would've been worried that Mew got into some kind of trouble if not for the fact that he was a fucking Mew of insane capacity.

Truth be told, Mewtwo was secretly afraid that Mew had just left and forgotten about him, and though he would never admit it to him the clone had grown to enjoy Mew's company; however irksome his complete inability to take anything seriously was it had a funny way of complimenting Mewtwo's own personality. He missed his genetic older brother more than he cared to admit, and while he remained competitive rivals with him he was his friend now first and foremost. Mew had often joked about his complete inability to let their indecisive battle be laid to rest, and Mewtwo would retaliate.

"You can't tell me you're not curious as to which one of us would 'kick the other's ass' as the humans put it." He would respond, and Mew would laugh his own ass off in response.

"Man, you really have been hanging around the humans more if you've picked up on their slang and manner of speech. You need to lighten up. Besides, I think we can both agree that a tie is just as decisive of an outcome as a loss or a win would be."

Mewtwo hoped he would get a chance to settle that old score with Mew someday, if for no other reason than for the finality of it all. It had been a running joke between them for some time now, but Mewtwo had honestly invested a surprising amount of seriousness in the notion. He was honestly curious how he would stack up against the more versatile Psychic-type as he was now, and he knew that somewhere down deep Mew had that same innate curiosity and desire to be stronger.

Most Pokémon had that instinct, albeit some were more gung ho about it than others, but in the world of Pokémon life itself could come down to survival of the fittest as much as it could be a case of peaceful co-existence. The humans had a saying for that as well, might makes right, and Mewtwo honestly believed it was a good thing to flex his powers every once in a while against a worthy opponent.

He didn't want to lose the edge he had in battling, and with so much new competition out there now and well known it was becoming harder and harder to stay one step ahead of everybody else. A legendary Pokémon's pride was not to be denied; though Mew was often difficult to goad into a battle as he cared very little for the pride of his species. But that didn't stop Mewtwo from trying, even as the world he knew grew ever more intricate and his range of adversaries ever more diverse.

The day he'd learned of Darkrai's existence; Mewtwo had honestly genuinely shuddered, and Yveltal and Giratina alike both gave him horrifying day-mares. Hell, from what he had gleaned, Arceus had the innate ability to change between any existing types at will, including the recently discovered Fairy-type. That in tandem with his signature move Judgement could be devastating to Mewtwo in the right circumstances.

Still, he was of the school of thought that every Pokémon he battled had a weakness, and if he just kept growing faster, stronger, smarter, and more adaptive he could continue to keep pace with all of the new mythical and legendary Pokémon that cropped out from seemingly out of nowhere. Still, there was a big difference between talking a good game and actually applying what he learned into an actual battle. So far, Mew was the only other Legendary Pokémon he had any real experience fighting; something he hoped to correct.

Hell, he was curious how the Genesect might've stacked up comparatively; granted he wasn't keen on the idea of trying to goad them into a senseless brawl when they'd been so kind to him either. Also, they seemed to be a combination Steel and Bug-type, and legendary or not; a single Fire Blast by Mewtwo would be devastating at 4x super effectiveness. He also seemed to have a strange lack of superiority complex where they were concerned as well; perhaps because they were fellow manmade clones like he was, or perhaps because they just didn't invoke that same level of excitement to battle in him that other Legendaries did.

He was not immediately aware of Douse entering his room to bear witness to his deep morning reflections, but thanks to his heightened senses that didn't remain the case for long. "Good morning Douse, did you sleep well?" He asked her telepathically, and Douse nodded her metal-encased head slowly; still evidently a bit groggy.

"I slept great, and I came to tell you that breakfast will be in a little while. What were you thinking about just now? I'm not trying to pry, but I am curious." She asked him with surprising wisdom for one so young, and Mewtwo allowed a small smile to tug at the corner of his thin lips.

"Just about how much the world has changed since the day I was first created. Back then, even Dark and Steel-types hadn't been discovered yet and I had to contend with Kanto-based Pokémon alone; no strange regional variants or anything like that. I honestly believed my Psychic-typing made me invincible back then, and even against my then only weakness the Bug-types I could pull out a win against any Kanto-based Bug-type easily.

The Gengar and Alakazam line were just as easy, and for a while I was indeed untouchable, but then life decided to throw curveballs like Dark and Steel-types while I was in Johto, and I was no longer as universally powerful as I once believed. It became readily apparent that if I was to stay ahead of the growing list of competitors I would have to adapt and evolve to as many attacks as I could.

It was actually this line of thinking that has allowed me to unlock more of my surprisingly versatile move pool to deal with a more varied range of threats, because even with all of my psychic powers the Dark-type's psychic immunity seemed almost absolute. Learning Aura Sphere was one of my greatest achievements for dealing with my main weakness, but that wasn't the only curveball life threw me, as I'm sure you're aware." Mewtwo paused a moment to give Douse a chance to catch up as she walked over and sat on the floor beside him like a kid at story time. Mewtwo was only too happy to oblige as he explained his journey of personal growth to her in even greater detail.

"Mew actually helped me out a lot with learning different techniques and discovering just how much of his versatility carried over to me through the cloning process. I was honestly surprised by how many different types of moves I could still use. But there were other curveballs as I previously stated. Dark-types were and still are a formidable threat to me even to this day, and Aura Sphere was not always going to be enough to clinch the match by itself.

With Mew's help though, I discovered I could use other Fighting and even Bug-type moves such as Signal Beam, which was another useful move for dealing with other Psychic-types if the need ever arose. I also discovered I could use useful buffing options like Bulk Up and Calm Mind for that extra kick of physical power to deal more damage to Dark-types with moves like Focus Punch, which almost always succeeded in downing even the strongest one's I've faced. I actually once fought against a Mega Houndoom, and that was actually one of the first instances where I had heard of Mega Evolution; I was in Hoenn at the time. Honestly, Mega Evolution was one of the bigger curveballs life threw my way; because even Kanto Pokémon like Gengar, Alakazam, and Beedrill who posed little threat to me before suddenly became much tougher to deal with, so I knew I would have to keep growing stronger, faster, smarter, more adaptive, and cunning as the world of Pokémon grew ever more diverse, or I wasn't going to be able to survive."

Mewtwo was pretty sure Douse's eyes weren't literally shining, but at the moment they inexplicably looked a lot brighter than normal. "That's so cool, you've been around for a long time, and you've grown so strong. I can see why you'd probably be a lot stronger than that other Mewtwo, even with that Mega Evolved form of hers." She practically squealed, and Mewtwo sighed with slight displeasure.

"I still haven't worked out how she managed to do that without the need for human aid. That would be a nifty little trick to have in reserve; especially since I wouldn't need to rely on human Keystones to do it. My once harsh opinion of humans has indeed lessoned significantly in recent years, but I still have my legendary pride to hold onto. If I can't become as strong as possible on my own than and without the assistance of a Trainer then what good am I?

Leaning on humans for any source of companionship or strength goes against everything I've ever stood for. I don't hate them, and I wish them no ill will, but that doesn't mean I desire being damned to eternal subordination towards their kind either." He remarked with surprising casualness. He had definitely eased up in certain respects in recent years, but he also wanted to ensure he didn't grow too complacent either. He needed to maintain the edge, and loathe though he was to admit it; even the humans understood that if one didn't use something they worked hard to acquire they would undoubtedly lose it.

Douse nodded in agreement. "I don't wish to be confined to those Pokeball things either; they seem like they'd be terribly cramped, I'd be all stiff and sore I like to think. Besides, like you said… we all have a certain level of pride. I think it's wonderful you're trying to make it on your own steam and Legendary Pride or not; I think that's a good example to set for many Pokémon out there. My brothers and sisters and I are pretty strong to. I guess you could say we qualify for this Legendary Status; we're certainly stronger than most other Bug-types we've seen." She replied in admiration of him as Mewtwo chuckled.

"My apologies for the armchair philosophy; I'm sure you probably had better things to do with your morning." He sheepishly mused, surprised when Douse shook her head stubbornly.

"Not really, my days here consist of very little honestly. I've been thinking about joining with my brother Red as he travels the world. Doing so seems to have done you a lot of good. Perhaps that's why the other Mewtwo didn't stick around either. I guess she wanted to see what else was out there as well. Still, it's a shame you have to limit your contact with only Pokémon. I'm sure there are some humans out there who could benefit from your wisdom, experience, and enlightenment as well." She sagely remarked.

"You know, you are considerably profound yourself. I doubt there is very little in the ways of wisdom I could actually teach your family." Mewtwo observed, and Douse shyly ducked her head, and he could almost swear she was blushing at his praise; however unintended it was on his part.

"We've had a lot of people and Pokémon alike come through here, and many of them have imparted their own wisdom onto us as well. We've picked up quite a lot from the passing Trainers and Pokémon these past couple of years, but Red has also realized that staying in one place for so long has limited our choices as far as new experiences are concerned. Still, we're also constantly learning and being able to adapt as you obviously have is an opportunity I want for myself as well. So, to whatever end I will follow Red; I haven't told him yet that I plan to join him in his travels, so keep it a surprise for me, will you?" She requested sweetly, and Mewtwo nodded without hesitation.

"I won't tell a soul." He replied with surprising conviction lacing his tone.

"You don't have to honor my request quite so strongly you know." She laughed, and Mewtwo was practically grinning now. He liked Red and the other Genesect, but he felt like he'd grow closest to Douse out of all of them. He didn't have a word to describe what their dynamic was, as his own life experience with such relationships was practically nonexistent. It was akin to the sibling-like bond he had with Mew, albeit in a sort of reverse order. So if Mew was like a slightly less mature older brother, then perhaps Douse was like a little sister? He shrugged inwardly, a surprisingly human gesture in all honesty. He really had been spending too much time watching them from a distance if he was picking up on their mannerisms so strongly.

Douse got up suddenly, and turned to Mewtwo with her signature blank expression that somehow seemed to carry with it an infinitely readable undertone. "Well, we should probably head out to the mess hall… breakfast is most certainly ready and I wanna eat my fill while there's still berries left." She announced while walking out of the room without sparing another glance at him.

She didn't even bother to ask if he would be joining them for a meal again, and Mewtwo wasn't even aware of the fact that he had gotten up and followed her out of his bedroom for the night completely of his own volition, and without any further protesting on his part. He almost dared to believe that his defeatist attitude was ebbing away; because even if Team Rocket or someone else come looking for trouble with him and his new friends he was confident he could drive them away again. Perhaps meeting these Genesect had been yet another crucial life lesson for him; almost as significant as the first life lesson he ever learned… that the circumstances of one's birth were irrelevant. He still wasn't 100 percent certain why or how life was wonderful as that haunting specter stated in his dreams, but he was starting to have a much clearer idea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a hearty breakfast consisting of all types of breakfast and some general chattering about what Mewtwo planned to do next; it was time for the Psychic clone to part ways with the Genesect family for the time being, but only after promising Douse precisely one dozen times that he would be back to visit them again as soon as he could. With that out of the way, Mewtwo instantly teleported back to the place he'd come to call home for the past half a decade; the human settlement of New Metropolis.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the tops of the tallest buildings in the horizon, and Mewtwo himself was currently stood on the rooftop of one of the skyscrapers while taking in the familiar sights, his brown cape billowing with air behind him as he oversaw the goings on in the city below him. He always felt at home here, for reasons he didn't understand, but he was relatively content with his life here. Extending his psychic senses outwards to take in all of the city at once; Mewtwo's hyper-intelligent brain filtered the massive inrush of sensory information, trying to see if there were any early morning muggings or other such injustices that demanded his intervention.

He sighed with relief when there was none that he could see; all was rarely quiet in the mornings here, but whenever it was he liked to just relax at the new hideout he'd set up for both himself and the many Pokémon who had been forced to adapt to the expansion of human civilization and make the city home. With the location of his hideout in mind, he teleported once again; reappearing in another part of the city where a rundown old warehouse once used by the humans for storage sat completely unoccupied by their species and waiting for him.

He walked around the fence bordering the junkyard of non-functioning trucks and trailers that littered the sealed off parking lot; maneuvering through a hidden gap in the metallic fence that he'd cut himself using shears made out of Psycho Cut blades. He stepped into the junkyard and darted between the various discarded pieces of scrap metal and the like; eyes ever-shifting and pupils dilated with catlike alertness as he kept all of his senses on high alert for any sign of a human coming through here at any point during his absence.

He didn't expect there to be anyone here, but always made sure just in case despite creating tiny wisps of psychic energy and weaving them through the entire area like a massive net; said net acting as an endless series of invisible tripwires that alerted him to any unwanted trespassers like a silent alarm system that only he could hear. He'd picked up a lot of tricks during his travels, both from Mew and from studying humans and their admittedly remarkably designed security measures.

He was an unparalleled genius in some respects, and creative when he needed to be, but he also remembered what the scientist in charge of his creation said… something about improving him through the power of human ingenuity. Perhaps these humans were more intelligent than the size of their brain would indicate.

Using his impressive physical speed he continued zig-zagging through the piles of junk until he found himself at the large wooden doors barring him from entry; seemingly untouched even as he extended his senses beyond his corporeal body and attempted to feel for any intruder that might've entered at any given time. He breathed a sigh of relief when the only thing he found were the Rattata and Raticate that had made the place their nesting grounds; an arrangement Mewtwo was all too happy to come to with them. They were all gathered around where he normally sat in a meditative pose on top of a crate of boxes, having used a network of tunnels in the sewers to go foraging for food; anything they could find including what the humans threw away. Mewtwo himself was honestly surprised by how flexible they were in their eating habits, but didn't let it bother him, and even swiped a few fresh foods from the local bakeries from time to time without letting anyone seeing him.

Teleporting such items into his waiting hands was easy, a baked pie here, or a loaf of fresh bakery bread there. He never ' _stole_ ' more than what he and some of the Rattata younglings could eat in one sitting, but in seasons when berries and living off the land were in short supply such actions were often necessary, and most of the time the humans didn't even take much offense to it. He would've consented to getting a job and paying his own way as the humans called it, but that would mean having to out himself to them or figure out a way to assume human form like Mew and the Eon twins were somehow able to do. In fact, most of them didn't even have laws against feeding the local Pokémon; Rattata and Raticate would often go foraging for stuff, but a lot of the time the humans would see them and offer them food completely of their own volition.

With that reverie aside, Mewtwo gently pushed the doors until they gave way and granted him entry; some of the Rattata growing somewhat panicked but quickly calming down when they felt the familiar sensation of his telepathic powers sending calming waves of reassurance to them. "Yes, yes, it is good to see you all to. I have returned my friends." Mewtwo had to smile at the young Rattata's enthusiasm at seeing him; though he frowned slightly as he caught one of the parent Raticate's eyes, noting the serious look on her face.

' _Is something wrong_?' He asked her, flattening his field of telepathic energy into a single stream which he directed solely at her; so only she could hear him.

' _Not really, but you should come see for yourself. Someone is here to see you, and none of us have any clue whom it is. They agreed to let us hold them here until you got back, and haven't budged from your spot since. He reassured us time and time again he wasn't a threat though, and we wanted to leave it up to you to pass judgement on them_.' She informed him as Mewtwo's eyes widened in horror. Even after checking and rechecking his hideout to ensure nothing had been disturbed and taking all of his necessary precautions; someone still managed to sneak past all of his defenses and wards.

Only another Psychic-type legendary could've done that, or perhaps a Darkrai, but the odds of any Darkrai coming here specifically to see him was slim to none. Add to that the fact he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Mew in quite some time- he really needed to make sure his genetic brother was okay- and he had yet more reason to worry. It was unlikely Mew would turn up now in such a roundabout fashion, and he didn't have much of any contact with the other Legends so who could've been here to see him?

It wasn't Douse, he had only just seen her minutes ago and she couldn't have teleported halfway across the world in the blink of an eye like he could, and it'd be a cold day in hell when he let the likes of Giovanni or some other Team Rocket affiliate leave this place with their memory or even their sanity intact. Trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut, Mewtwo silently conveyed to the Raticate to show him the way to the intruder, and resolved to do whatever it took to guard his secret or protect the families of Pokémon he'd grown close to here. If the one here to see him was human… he honestly didn't know what he would do.

Mewtwo followed the Raticate while keeping an eye on the parting see of Rattata offspring that moved to admit them; the lot of them growing far too populous to be sustained by this warehouse alone and many of the families moving into the sewers nearest here. They finally reached the pile of stackable crates where Mewtwo liked to sit and meditate, and when they did the Psychic Legendary was pretty sure his intense violet eyes damn near popped out of his skull.

"Hello again Mewtwo, I do hope you slept well last night." The dreamscape invader Nate greeted him in the waking world and in the flesh with a cheeky grin.


End file.
